Love vol 1
by Echo Writer
Summary: How it all started the love bettween Jeremy and Alieta and Ulrich and Yumi LEMON ALERT FOR ALL AGES others will be add in later capters and volumes.
1. Love in a Kiss Second

Love

By: Raleigh06

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Chapter 1: Love in a kiss second

" Every morning it's the same routine: get up, clean up, and show up." Says Odd "Cant we do anything out of ordinary, like stay up late, or don't show up for class."

" You do that already pea brain" says a sarcastic Yumi.

" Aw give the kid a break already he's only little." Breaks Ulrich, "gosh if he was any slower I'd say he was retarded.

" Ow hee hee ha ha I'm laughing my butt off," says Odd

Same time:

" Jeremy will please just get some rest I'm started to get worried", reports Aleita.

" I cant I just don't want to waste any time," says back Jeremy.

"Will you at least relax" Jeremy starts to get agitated " DO YOU WANT ME TO FINISH OR NOT" Yes but don't waste yourself" "I'm Sorry Aileta I shouldn't have snapped" "my fault, will you at least come here and sit down with me" Jeremy gets up hesitates the goes to the bed a sits down. When he starts to talk she kisses him for a minute then stops. "wow" is all he says.

Not bad for a first fic try don't worry may have a lemon in next chapter. R and R I need reviews. I can only check reviews and update on Thursday's so you'll have to wait a week to read the next chapter. Next chapter: Make me feel good.


	2. Would you like some LEMONLIME juice

Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko

Chapter 2: Would you like some LEMON-LIME juice in you're sugar, honey iced tea.

"Um Aelita why did you just do that?"" so you would relax"" oh, well it worked" then out of impulse he kissed her right back then things start to really heat up ( okay if you are under 18 will you please leave now, sike just kidding) Jeremy are you sure about this. The answer came in the form of a kiss as he slowly took off her shirt and caressed her body. She returned the favor by removing his shirt and massages his muscles receiving a slight moan for him. In a sudden movement he took off hold of her breasts and ever so slowly suckled on her right then left breast earning a series of moans from her made him continue on. Then he took off her pants and panties and slowly moved his hand over her womanhood earning ever louder moans from her.

Then he slow licked her pussy lips causing her to scratch at the sheets. Then she returned the favor by stripping him of his remaining clothing and positioning him at the edge of the bed. Licking her lips started to stroke him and then ( I am typing this part slowly to acknowledge this) ever so slowly she gave him a head job. After a while he positioned himself at her entrance and pushed in. She yelped in surprise as he thrust faster and faster causing her to cum.

When he pulled out, he moved her into the doggy style position and asked her have you ever tried anal.

MAJOR CLIFFHANGER alright I need votes from people. Here are the choices:

A. Keep this going

B. Start on Ulrich and Yumi

C. See what's going on in Odd's mind

D. See what's going to happen to Sissy

Please vote and Review


	3. Sugar honey iced tea cont

**Sugar Honey Iced Tea(cont)**

**Sorry people for keeping you waiting the last time I wrote the chapter and the computer froze. When I tried to fix the file it was gone. Then I had to leave for Raleigh. So A was a definite winner so lets continue.-----------------**

**----I don't know Jeremy I think we should do something else like what.-----**

—**(MEANWHILE)— Ulrich hurry up were gonna be late. For what. You know what. No I don't know what. The encreevesment ball. (I had to throw something in there). The what ball? The encreevesment Ball. We do it every year.** Oh, the encreevesment ball well I didnt wanna go this year any way.

Speaking of people not wanting to go where's** Alieta and Jeremy**

**I have no clue. All I know is that they've been in Jeremy's room since this morning. Well let's go check.**

—**(Odd's mind for people that care)** Man I wonder what all that bumpin' and thumpin' is. I hope Jeremy and Alieta arent fighting . Better go check on them.

—(Sissy)—

Why cant I get a man why do all the guys run from me this isn't fair. I'm prettier than most of the girls in this school.

—(back at Jeremy's apartment0—

Why would you suggest anal. Well I've never tried it before and you haven't tried it before so I thought you'd might wanna try it. Well okay

—(we'll get back at that in a moment. Let's check on Ulrich and Yumi)—

can you hear anything.No just air. That's your brain talkin to you really I've never thought of it that way all shut up Ulrich. Hey guys

Hey odd. Watch out.

–(in the hallway)–

I've got to get there in time wo odd you almost got ran over by Sissy

–(Ulrich's mind)–

I wonder if I can get some from yumi

–(Odd's mind)–

I wonder if sissy will let me tap that.

–(Yumi's Mind)–

When is he going to ask me to have sex with him.

(Not to make her sound like a slut)

–(back in the room)–

(Lemon kinda Lime kinda both)

alright you ready. Just relax.

Jeremy slowly pushed in to Alieta's ass stuffing all of his 7' in there before pulling out. Soon he slowly pushed more and more. Then he started to rush. And started pumping harder and faster. Then he pulled it out and then stuck it in her pussy making her moan. Then he thrust in even faster almost coming to a climax. When she stopped. He flipped her over and they did the 69.

That was a good chapter. Thank you friends you know who you are Brooke. Also I'd liked to thank all the people who wrote good reviews. I'm sorry still for taking to long. Please R&R no flames.

P.S. Look for volume 2 next summer.


	4. I love you You silly boy

Love Vol. 1

Chapter 4

By: Emmanuel Edwards aka Raleigh06

One more chapter for this volume. For you people that said you wanted some Ulrich and Yumi. Here you go. (oh yeah for you people that hate my writing. Oh well lol.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko if I did…oh the things I would do.

Odd: Like what

Me: Oh nothing

Odd: (Thinking hard at the moment)

Chapter 4: I love you (You silly boy) For all you people that said I need to point out the characters: Me, Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, Aileita. (Sorry if I spelled it wrong) "are thoughts"

After spending over 3 hours in his room having sex. We see our couple lying there not knowing their friends are on the other side of the door hearing everything said and done.

Yumi that was weird, I think they're finished.

Hmm but, I'm not.

Wa-wa-what do you mean you're not finished.

you'll find out.

So while Yumi was trying to seduce Ulrich. Jeremy and Aileita were finishing up. (You have to be mentally retarded or have not read the last three chapter's not to know what they are finishing up.)

Aileita that was…………Fantastic. You were amazing. Where did you learn that.

Well me and Yumi have been practicing lately, said Yumi wit a blush the color of my house (for those of you wondering it's brick red lol)

Well while those two were enjoying themselves Yumi was about to reveal herself to Ulrich. Who unknowingly was unprepared for what happened next.

So Yumi what were you planning for tonight. I'm free.

Oh nothing want to go to my room for a while.

Ok how about this why don't I spend the night in your room.

I think Ulrich is starting to get bold. Lets see how far it gets him. Will it get him a slap in the face or a night in the bed. We will continue on these two next time. (Now focusing on the two love birds in the bed. Lol. I'm so perverted.)

Hold on, Aileita aren't you worried about getting pregnant. I mean we didn't even use a condom. I think you should have pregnancy test to be sure.

Jeremy stop worrying all the time. Yes I know I could get pregnant, but I'm not worried. Because I know I had it from you.

A.N. Oh I love this stuff so how do you like it. If I get a whole lot of reviews then I will write another chapter. (NO FLAMES). Thank You my fans:

1. Burner2( He never gave up)

2. Lycan180

3. Watchingyou

4. Pharry555

OMG……….. There's so many people on this list it's impossible to write down everyone's name but I'll add four more name's every time. Thanks goodbye. The release date for love vol. 2: Love and Happiness will be July 4th. So mark your calendars for that date and see you then.


End file.
